


【燎原NPC/ Ezio】红雀

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: 本篇是基于余烬内容的魔改，CP为《刺客信条：燎原》的一张紫卡NPC卢西亚诺.卡瓦扎与艾吉奥.奥迪托雷的无理拉郎，基本上是迫害后良心发现忏悔的养老甜饼，可以看做《釜底游鱼》系列番外。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Luciano Cavazza





	【燎原NPC/ Ezio】红雀

“这样不行，你挖得太深了，这样会把苗闷死的。”

“抱歉……”

卢西亚诺把挖出来的土回填了一点儿，科伦波家的女儿看着他小心翼翼的动作咯咯笑起来，铲起一大把红褐色的粗粒砂土盖进坑底，用手轻轻铺平。

“这样就可以了，现在可以插苗。”她在围裙上拍拍手，把装着修剪好扦插枝的藤篓推过去。

卢西亚诺看不出好坏，只好伸手挑选了一支看起来最苍翠、茁壮的放进沙坑中，拢过砂土盖住，在面上浇上薄薄一层水稍稍拍实，如此便是植好一株了。他们还剩下一整篓的葡萄枝亟待处理。

送走女孩儿之后，卢西亚诺收拾工具返回房屋，把沾满泥土的工具搁在门外，靴子则脱在门厅入口处。庄园的主人在这个时候从壁炉前的沙发上转过头来，准是故意地，冷不丁出声打断了他小心翼翼没发出声音的举动。

“上次我记得见到科伦波家的女儿还只是个小丫头，转眼都这么大了。”

卢西亚诺吓了一跳，听他说着倒是记得似乎以前的确和这户邻居有过交往，于是默默点头，但实际上根本想不起来艾吉奥所说的“上次”又是什么时候。

他没想到这个时候老家伙是醒着的，正午最炎热的时候，葡萄喜欢，玫瑰喜欢，养在庄园东南角的蜜蜂喜欢，但人们和动物都蔫搭搭的，年过半百的庄园主更是如此，背阴面的小房间甚至专门添了一把躺椅用于他的午睡。

艾吉奥给他一杯水，然后继续窝在壁炉前的沙发上看信“你请人家教你怎么种植，却都不偿一碗牛奶吗？”

“上次下雨的时候我帮他父亲补好了牛舍的屋顶，那时候她主动提出帮忙的。”

“这你就理所当然不表示感谢啦？坏小子，你当人家姑娘这种天气走过来要废多少力气？”

卢西亚诺盯着空荡荡的杯底，又挪动眼睛看看他“……下次我会准备冰牛奶和葡萄的。”

“还该请她进屋里乘乘凉，最后送她回去。”艾吉奥提醒他，放下那封信站起来，慢悠悠地走到门前去看他们一上午的劳动成果。

卢西亚诺在昨天挖了四道相互交叉的长渠，围成一个约莫六见方米的长方形，整篓一共24枝葡萄都已经种了下去，每一株间隔约一丈，中央则是一株专门从种植园里移栽过来的老藤。

“比我想得小了一些。”艾吉奥左右绕着那些新苗走了两步，评价道。

“您想要拓宽多少？”卢西亚诺站在那个未成形的藤架区域旁问道，实际上他仍然有些关于葡萄种植的问题，把它们埋进土里是一回事，让它们成活并且健康长大又是另一回事。但他下次还是直接请教每周来庄园帮佣的工人得好，若不是上次呆在科伦波家的农场避雨，一时半会儿无法离开，他约莫也不会应下那个女孩儿热情的帮助。

那天他被雨淋透了，靴子里也灌满了泥浆，只好在当天去集市采购的东西都没怎么泡坏，及时进了他们的好邻居的屋檐下避雨。

他从牛舍屋顶上下来后，科伦波先生给了他一点儿热葡萄酒，加了香料和柠檬。卢西亚诺好久不戴面罩了，语言似乎也因此变得容易泄露，他一直呆到晚餐时间，待雨终于小了些才告辞返程。途中因为酒，因为温暖的炉火，又或者因为科伦波夫人让他想起自己的母亲，总而言之他多说了些礼貌之外的话，提到艾吉奥——他的叔叔在前日晚餐时设想在屋前支一个葡萄藤架。

他记得很清楚，艾吉奥突然开口，但显然这个想法已经在他心里酝酿了有一段时间：“要是能弄到花苗就更好了，玫瑰或者蔷薇，再不济就种普通的长春花。”

老家伙一边切着盘子里的牛肉一边说道，就着餐刀上的肉汁在盘沿轻轻划拉出轮廓“不用太大，我想，等它爬满了我们就有地方乘凉了，也不必每次把前厅弄得全是剪碎的枝叶。”

他指的是每次他们准备开春扦插苗的时候，尽管艾吉奥有经济能力雇了不少工人来做这个——他们呆在屋子后面的小院，做起扦插苗的筛选手脚飞快，事后把地上落满的碎叶用扫帚一揽就干干净净——但他还专有一小片区域的葡萄是偏要自己料理的，虽然更多时候是卢西亚诺在照顾。这倒不是因为艾吉奥懒惰或是懈怠，老家伙要写书，还有不少信件，上次他和马基雅维利提起此事后信件减少了一大半，但仍然一两个月就能堆满半个抽屉。

但这话说来，卢西亚诺也没有亲自料理过那些会在夏末结出累累硕果的藤蔓，至少没有从它们幼年时就手把手养起，艾吉奥买下这个庄园的时候它已经有一片足够茂盛的葡萄园了，之前那一批酒也基本是老藤产的果实，这下他虽然点点头，低声应下，却没什么头绪。

那个时候，科伦波的女儿，一个自力更生，也种植了一小片酿酒葡萄的的小农场主家的姑娘便对他说“这不难，我可以教你，你一定很快就能学会的！我可以下周天气好的时候去奥迪托雷先生的庄园教你怎么种，在此之前只要准备些扦插苗，或者直接移栽。”

而长工们要再隔一周开始切花的时候才会来，那时候卢西亚诺感到幸运和感谢，现在他却开始怀疑为何自己非要赶急那一周的时间，还是说他真的看不出来科伦波家目光中礼貌而又心照不宣的期许吗？

艾吉奥停下来，伸出手想要碰碰那些幼嫩的细藤，临到头时却又缩回了手指“它们会长多久？”

“三个月应该就会长开了，明天我搭好支架，等它们开始抽新芽就绑上去让它们爬上去。”

“明天该去订木桶了，忘了？”艾吉奥看着他笑，终于还是伸出一只手，用小指轻轻地、柔和地拨弄了一下幼苗鹅黄色的卷须。

他当然没有责备的意思，若是卢西亚诺想要推迟几天艾吉奥也无非会点点头同意。但他依然下意识改口“那就后天，等到回来后我就尽快搭起来，木材已经准备好了。”

“你自己安排时间就好，我把订单给你放在门厅的柜子上，出门记得带上。”外面天气太热了，老家伙冲他招招手，率先回了屋里。他在阴凉的屋檐下轻轻叹息，捡起之前那封信递给年轻人“既然你打算明天去城里，那就顺带买点儿东西回来好了，尼克罗后天会过来拜访，他从罗马涅回佛罗伦萨绕道过来一趟，我想，大概会吃一顿午餐？”

提到尼克罗.马基雅维利总让卢西亚诺感到喉头绷紧，通常他不会和对方打照面，但就呆在一个屋子里难免会碰到，艾吉奥尽管有那个闲钱可也没有真买一栋大到足以悄无声息藏起一个人的宅子——那个时候，尼克罗.马基雅维利往往便绷紧了面孔瞥他一眼，偶尔几次却又意味不明地微笑起来，目光并不看他。艾吉奥知道这个，但他混不在意，又或者是装作不在意。

“我会记得买一些杏仁粉点心，还有鱼肉。”卢西亚诺小心地扫过那封信，看到一些琐屑的、朋友间亲切的言辞，马基雅维利提到他最近新作的又一剧本，兜着圈子大书特书，结尾总算觉得时机合适邀请艾吉奥前去观看“您要去吗？马基雅维利先生的新剧目。”

“我看过了，《曼陀罗》，名字取得倒是直白。”

年轻人不明就里，只好模糊地笑了笑，接着问他“您还有什么需要我买回来的吗？”

答案自然是没有的，通常来说，艾吉奥除了庄园管理上的细节，反而对自己的生活需求相当疏忽，总是临到头才想起来需要这需要那，香料罐子见了底这类事情自然也察觉不到，只会在晚餐之后后知后觉问他是不是忘记给牛排撒上胡椒了，布丁里是不是没有百里香，罗勒鸡吃起来少了豆蔻的味道……唯独一个时候他能早早发现这事儿，那就是冬天他想要喝香料酒的时候——卢西亚，我们的柠檬和肉桂不够了，记得后天去城里时买一些。

说起来，这段时间锡兰的货商应该已经到了。这时候，卢西亚诺也就想起另一件事来，合计着明天去订购橡木桶的时候补贴上额外的两个小桶。不过这个打算，他决定暂时向艾吉奥保密。

在十六岁以前，卢西亚诺从未离开过威尼斯，妹妹倒是跟着母亲去过一次托斯卡纳，据说是为了省亲。那个时候，卡瓦扎家的两个孩子除却每个月休息时都跟着叔父一起住在乡下的一座小农场，那个农场基本是靠一些收成不好不坏的麦子，还有几头奶牛生存的。空荡荡的谷仓里搭建了各种机关和陷阱，四面梁顶的入口都是敞开的，方便两个孩子每天选择不同的路径进行跑酷和攀爬的练习。他们只有两匹马，原本有一年春天那匹母马坏了孩子，却在当年夏天因为一支教皇仪仗队的原因流产了，马匹也死在了农场不远的河滩上。

在如此漫长的时间里，他想，对于圣殿骑士的仇恨仿佛是一个必要的经历，一种需要反复教诲和加深的知识，而就在某一天——不是母亲告知他父亲早逝真相的那一天，不是叔父牺牲的那一天，不是他身授信条与戒痕正式成为一名刺客的那一天——这仇恨达到了顶峰，突破了人的理智，撕碎过去二十多年生活的画布，将他推入深渊。

卢西亚诺将马匹交给佛罗伦萨城门口的马厩，徒步进城，他嗅到亚诺河湿润的气息，混杂着细微的腐臭，清晨的阳光在一个个桥洞下投落镜面般光洁、明亮的斑块，它只比台伯河窄一点儿，浅一点儿。

都说好刀需要好磨石，可它从来都不锈又如何呢？卢西亚诺不需要任何一块磨刀石，他收在一柄饱经沧桑、坚固华丽的剑鞘中，若它呼吸一天，剑便锋利如新，要是哪一天它埋入深土腐朽，剑刃便也一同锈蚀于其腹中。

“你想要什么？”

他停在一条晦暗的巷子里，从这里去集市只需要十几分钟，径直穿过几条长街，走过两座桥就是，要想去教堂广场也很近。此时，一道影子从他身后的屋檐上落下，落地前手掌勾住了一户人家低矮的阳台边缘，以便让落地的脚步声尽可能消弭。

那影子是个劲瘦的少年，看起来就和卢西亚诺十五年前一般大，也和艾吉奥四十年前一般大“你……”他开口，挂在鼻尖的面罩就往下滑了一下，只好伸手把它重新拉住。这实在是有损气势，虽然卢西亚诺无心嘲笑他，但少年却自己脸红了起来。

但他坚持说下去，声音闷闷地，有一点儿变声期的低哑“你就是那个逃兵。”

看看他，真像一个逃兵？卢西亚诺穿着身毫无装饰的亚麻短衫，头发里或许还残留着稻梗与葡萄藤的味道，双手因为每日除草的任务而布满浅绿色的勒痕——而年轻的刺客穿着学徒的袍子，尽管衣边上还没得及绣上卢西亚诺自己刺客大师长袍会有的那种华丽的赤红花边，但他佩着长剑，腰带上插着短剑和飞刀，臂甲下方的袖剑既想藏住却又忍不住显摆出来权当做威慑。

卢西亚诺动了动手指，将左手尚未被采购品填满的篮子挪到右手，瞧见小家伙同时也从左脚交换到右脚的重心。

“我没有逃走。”他说道，无趣地感觉到太阳在头顶缓慢移动，仿佛发出了震耳欲聋地摩擦声，与拉格朗日点或者黄道相互碰撞。

我一心一意，追随同一个信条，一心一意……

“我知道你，你是罗马兄弟会的人，却逃走了，一个刺客大师，却丢下信条和忠诚一走了之。”小刺客被他的质问刺了一下，但是丝毫不退缩地继续说道“还有那么多圣殿骑士在这片土地上游荡，他们掠夺、谋杀、欺骗、背叛，”

“你要放过他们吗？难道你的性命比那么多无辜的死者，比你慷慨赴死的兄弟姐妹更加珍贵？”

或许他的时代已经过去，因此年轻的信仰者们不再感怀与忠诚。艾吉奥为何选择了卢多维科作为继任者？他并不是一个顽强的人，他的剑未尝饮血，他的手未曾阖上死者未暝的双眼——意志将会在虚弱的团结下四分五裂，将会向四面八方未知的原野尽头而去……

圆环将四分五裂，团聚的风暴在已然倒塌的城邸废墟上四散奔逃——若是战时我们便拥戴那执刀的屠夫，如今天高云阔，百废待兴，该听的就是牧人的歌。

可还有那么多圣殿骑士在这片土地上游荡，掠夺、谋杀、欺骗、背叛，他们的意志与我们同样坚韧，如同盘踞的树根，文明一日尚存，思想便一日生长。

小刺客瞪着他，不明白他为何丝毫不理会自己的质问“你就没有一点儿羞耻心？你的荣誉呢？发下的誓言呢？一个刺客大师都能轻易背誓？！为了一己私利，贪生怕死，让组织蒙受损失！”

卢西亚诺笑起来，面颊僵硬。此时，阳光正好挪到了他的背脊上，暖洋洋的“我从未背弃誓言，也没有逃走。倒是你擅离职守了，刺客。”

我一心一意。

“因为我发现了你！认出了你！”小家伙急匆匆地从阴影中走出来，他的面罩又往下滑，露出带着亮晶晶汗水的鼻尖，比卢西亚诺开始以为得看起来还要年轻“我的家人在前往托斯卡纳途中被土匪骚扰，你救了我们一命，所以我在威尼斯加入兄弟会，后来又去往罗马。这才发现你竟然是个叛徒！是个逃兵！”

他看起来多气愤，仿佛受了天大的蒙骗，卢西亚诺沉默地想道，耳边却响起若是艾吉奥得知此事一定会发出的、毫不客气的笑声。艾吉奥作为导师的时候，也时常面对这样幼稚的质问，可爱的咒骂吗？他是否也有过这样让他的导师不得不忍住喉咙和胸膛里的笑声的时候，就像只明明是因为自己贪食而偷吃了枝头熟果的小鸟儿，却要埋怨将它们留在枝头透出甜蜜馨香的农场主——这样醉醺醺的小鸟儿总让人没法心安理得地嘲笑。

卢西亚诺没笑，阳光晒得他发梢滚烫，挠在脖颈上“你该回去了，而且别再来找我，也别再跟着我，我会知道的。”

他心中有另一种安宁，与此刻轻柔包裹住他头发与肩头，以及提着篮子的右手的阳光同样温暖的安宁——它催促，而且漫不经心地抱怨，捉弄地笑着，让他赶紧去赶早场那个锡兰香料商人的摊子，挑选最肥厚、馥郁的肉桂，还要东边沿港口顺流进入内陆的新鲜鱼肉，要准备给老友的杏仁粉糕点，要让他赶紧着手琢磨那心心念着的曾导致竞标冠军与他们失之交臂的贵腐酒。

小刺客不服气地还要说什么，仇恨地瞪着他。卢西亚诺轻轻摇了摇头，转身径直往集市而去了。

“达.芬奇在应该是要在米兰定居了，我一直以为他最后会回到威尼斯。”

“他或许是想回来的。”艾吉奥沉默了一会儿，看向窗外“我听说他病了有一段时间，恐怕只是力不从心。”

就在艾吉奥启程离开罗马之前的几年，他们曾经邀请过莱昂纳多.达.芬奇加入兄弟会，但是对方礼貌地拒绝了他们，尽管礼貌，不过也相当坚决。

在艾吉奥离开后，兄弟会也旁敲侧击地再邀请过对方几次，这位天才的奇思妙想不仅新颖，而且也威力惊人，往常他替切萨雷.波吉亚工作时，几乎就是靠着艾吉奥个人的信誉让罗马的刺客们没有轻举妄动，之后前往西班牙的旅途中那一两个用火药与木屑捏出的魔法也实在令人印象深刻——最后，口头一再的保证看起来也实在无法根除刺客们心中的疑虑，对方干脆就远走法兰西，彻底断绝了和这群暗杀者的联系了。

艾吉奥约莫能猜到一些各种缘由，但他不会因此怪罪是自己的兄弟们逼走了他的老友，莱昂纳多有自己的理想与事业，需要一个富有而且支持他各种新奇构想的赞助商，米兰是一个不错的选择。

“你要去法兰西一趟？”尼克罗.马基雅维利看出了他的想法，同时也知道冬天时艾吉奥惜败给同地区另一个酒庄的事“今年的酒不打算酿了？”

艾吉奥笑了笑，没说话。这个时候，餐厅的餐铃响了响。

“……你听说过类似的故事吗？如果你救了一只夜莺，它会在夜晚回来报恩，准备一顿大餐什么的，还会收拾屋子，把衣服都洗了。”马基雅维利憋着笑说道，看着艾吉奥翻了个白眼，坚持说下去“说真的，到底是我看起来太可怕了还是怎么的，卡瓦扎家的小子被人看见就要变回小鸟了？”

“那可不是？尼克罗，我的好友，唉，除了好心的玛丽埃塔夫人没人受得了你。”

眼前的佛罗伦萨政治家哈哈大笑起来，和庄园主先生一道起身前往餐厅，消受那只报恩的小鸟准备好的午餐。艾吉奥给他们开了一瓶酒，去年马基雅维利自顾不暇，甚至锒铛入狱了一段时间，可没空档赶来享受朋友酒窖里新出炉的佳酿。这时候，在信中早就炫耀过不止一次的奥迪托雷先生便冲他神秘地笑笑，为他斟上酒杯，眨眨眼睛，等待自诩品味上佳的客人品尝。

马基雅维利挑剔地拿起那支酒杯，晃着杯子嗅了嗅气味，又举起来对着窗户查看成色，这才老神神在在地抿下一口，在口腔中细细品味，面上一副不动声色，公正严谨的模样，活像个断案中的法官。

等到他搁下酒杯时，艾吉奥都快憋不住笑声了“怎么，大鉴赏家终于准备说话了？”

鉴赏家先生严肃地看着他“艾吉奥，老实交代，你真没灌什么自己的私藏进去凑数？”

艾吉奥大失所望，连带着还有些（夸张而做作的）受伤“你怎么能这么说，尼克罗！这样的怀疑可要让我庄园里的葡萄们伤心不已的。”

“可是，我的朋友，我们都认识这么多年了，你哪里会种葡萄，还会酿酒？”马基雅维利残忍地说道，又喝了一口酒，实在为自己品尝到的滋味与芳香感到惊叹不已。

“难道你出生就是个剧作家，是个书记官了？话可不能这么说，再者，我的葡萄可不是什么次等货，酿酒的事情嘛，自然也有擅长的人操心。”

这话一出口，餐桌对面的人立马抬起眼睛透过已经空了一半的酒杯看了过来“行吧，你家的小鸟儿手艺真不错，怪不得能在托斯卡纳一举杀出重围呢。”

“只可惜还是败在了那两个法国人手里，但他们那次带来的酒只有那么一点儿，我花重金也才抢下两瓶。”话虽这么说，可这就没下过几天地的老庄园主可还是明晃晃地得意着，假装看不见老友的白眼。

昨天买回来食材后，卢西亚诺就开始准备今天的午餐，因此大部分都是冷盘，正适合这样逐渐炎热起来的天气。他们原本有一个女仆，塞蕾娜，她操持的饭菜非常美味，尤其是炙烤的鲔鱼更是一绝。但后来她家里来信要她回去结婚，就在丈夫的地方定居。在那之后卢西亚诺除了操持酒庄的事情便又加上了厨房的琐事需要担心，因着他们后来又请来的那位女仆年纪有些大了，时不时就会害了病或者感冒，需要回家休息。

年轻人或许就是这样，学起新东西来进步飞快，没过几次艾吉奥便已经要记不清曾经称赞塞蕾娜的那些话了，天知道卢西亚诺是打哪儿那么快学会做一个好厨师的。

这个时候，他一边配着餐酒吃下那些美味的鲔鱼，一边盯着无人问津的餐铃出了会儿神，借口去厨房拿蘸料的时间从后门绕到了房前，果然看到如前日所言，正在炎炎烈日下搭着葡萄架的年轻人。

卢西亚诺看到了他，但是手里正扶着两只准备拴起来固定的支架，没法松手。艾吉奥笑起来，像是看着一只把自己缠在了线团里的猫，走上前去吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“您找不到什么东西了吗……唔。”

“有只傻乎乎的小鸟跑丢了。”老家伙一本正经地说道，看着一脸迷惑，鼻尖上挂着汗水，脸颊被太阳晒得泛起红晕的年轻人咧了咧嘴“你非要这个时候跑出来弄这个支架吗？”

卢西亚诺避开他的目光，慢吞吞地绑好手里的两根支架，盯着脚下贴着支架生长着的、细细的葡萄藤“我已经用过午餐了，现在也没什么别的事。您有什么需要我做的吗？”

艾吉奥盯着他一直把那两根仿佛世界难题的支架给固定好，这下空出手来，没办法再左顾右盼，只能端正地站在年长者面前看着他的眼睛。

“尼克罗又不吃人，你也不是头一天认识他了。”

或许卢西亚诺原本不愿意谈论这个话题，因此他才总捉迷藏似的躲开，仿佛期待自己就真和只怪谈小鸟一样，离了灶台就会融化在空气里。

但既然艾吉奥问起，他那仁慈的恩人问起，他便也只能老实回答他“我给马基雅维利先生和兄弟会都曾造成过麻烦，如今也无法弥补，以后应该也没有那样的机会。”

老家伙眨了眨眼睛，过了一会儿才开口问他“老实说，你是不是小时候打碎了花盆就不敢回家吃晚饭的那种孩子？”

卢西亚诺尴尬地摸了摸鼻子“不。但如果梅里达不小心弄坏了什么东西，她就藏在谷仓里，我回去被叔父揍一顿。”

艾吉奥笑起来“那让尼克罗揍你一顿会感觉好些吗？”

“马基雅维利先生似乎不是喜欢以决斗解决争端的人，他如果真有这个意愿，应该也会请您代劳。”

“看看，小鸟长了舌头，就变得伶牙俐齿了。”艾吉奥笑着摇了摇头，伸手敲了敲那支刚立好的支架“行了，你乐意呆在这里搭积木就呆在这吧，别把自己晒中暑了。”

年轻人恬然笑笑，便又回到了任劳任怨，一支支扎起艾吉奥想要的那个藤架的工作里。而艾吉奥怀着些自己都暂无头绪的闷闷不乐绕回厨房拿了一罐白酱返回了餐厅。此时马基雅维利已经用完了正餐，正在百无聊奈地对付冷盘和甜点。

艾吉奥对自己单独留下客人与朋友这么久道了声歉，坐下来慢吞吞地切起已经有些变凉的鱼肉。

“你需要一点儿和比自己年纪小的情人相处的建议吗？”马基雅维利突兀地开口，盯着他费了一番功夫拿回来，却半点儿没去动的酱汁。

“这会儿又轮到你经验丰富的领域了？”

的的确确经验丰富，以至于政敌拿起此事来说道的时候，都边说会边咬紧牙关的情圣先生耸了耸肩“你瞧，有时候他们就喜欢让年长的那一个来替自己做决定，就像跟着头羊的小羊那样享受不用思虑过多的轻松悠闲——”

艾吉奥忍不住打断他“你难道没见过他自己做决定的时候有多惨绝人寰？”

正在传授经验的先生抬手冲他露出不赞同的神色“你要是既想自己全权控制局面，又想别让小羊疲于奔命，那就自己放出点儿选择给他——就那么几个，你考量好了不会变得‘惨绝人寰’的选项，又给他选择的空间。瞧瞧，这就是自由的滋味。”

“好吧，尼克罗，这又是从多少个可怜的姑娘小伙儿身上得来的经验？还是说是研究圣殿骑士得来的成果？”艾吉奥不为所动地端起酒杯喝了口酒，放弃了已经因为变凉而带上些腥味的鱼肉，转而去对付起冷碟和沙拉。

马基雅维利不理会他以作掩饰的调侃，只管客观直白地指责他“你还真是被小鸟儿养懒了是不是？过几年恐怕我再来看你，你都要发起福来了。”

我才不会。艾吉奥翻了个白眼，就算卢西亚诺不嫌弃，他自己可还是会对走形的身材感到羞赧的。虽然有时候他实在也觉得小家伙的喜好真是有够奇怪的，这疑惑可能同样也困扰着前日来拜访的科伦波小姐。

“好啦，感谢你的建议，马基雅维利先生。再来点酒吗？你或许会想带回去几瓶，我可有相当想推荐给玛丽埃塔夫人的几支。”

“恭敬不如从命，或许下次你准备再拿它们去竞标的时候，可以在酒标上请人设计个鸟儿的图案？”

“听起来不错，我会和酿酒师本人交流这个建议的。”

为了赶在佛罗伦萨傍晚城门关闭前进城，午餐后马基雅维利只停留了相当短暂的时间，刚好够艾吉奥带着他去了一趟藏酒的酒窖，包好那几瓶预备选出的葡萄酒。

马基雅维利离开前总算看见了那只“见不得人”的小鸟儿，卢西亚诺已经搭好了支架，这会儿也就默默地来到了马厩旁，站在艾吉奥身边看他牵上马走到庄园门口。

“我给你家庄园主建议给酒标上画一只小鸟，你觉得呢？卡瓦扎。”

卢西亚诺看了一眼艾吉奥，但老家伙打定主意一言不发。

“您觉得什么鸟儿合适？”他问道，想起庄园所在的小山岗上时常会到访的知更鸟，翠鸟与大山雀，有一群金翅雀尤其喜欢花园里的那个小喷泉，总在那座展翅猎隼雕像的虎视眈眈下掀着肚皮洗澡，叽叽喳喳嚷嚷个没完。

“那就得您自己决定了。”马基雅维利笑了笑，冲慷慨招待自己的主人家点头致意，上马离开了。

艾吉奥若有所思好友最后留给自己的一瞥，但他沉默不语，心绪中流淌过一条波光粼粼的、藏污纳垢的河流，有许多鲜血和尖叫，有片刻的安静。罗马、威尼斯、佛罗伦萨、蒙特里久尼、弗利、君士坦丁堡与马西亚夫的月亮都挤在同一片天空，高悬于头顶。

晚些时候他们在花园里散步，实际上艾吉奥对这项慢吞吞地瞎逛的活动没什么兴趣，但他在晚餐后想多喝几杯，于是卢西亚诺立马就站起来，请他去外面走一走。

看吧，这不就是个“惨绝人寰”的时候？

“亲爱的，你知道这般灵感的润滑剂对于书写和构思总是如此必要，再者我也只是小酌一杯。”

年轻人一动不动，他不会那样干脆地说“艾吉奥，你不能再喝了”或者“艾吉奥，你应该少喝一点儿酒”，他也不会把自己的担忧搬出来好让老家伙自己良心不安，不得不妥协。

卢西亚诺糟糕地转移话题，维持着勉强的“我一无所觉”的神色，用烛光中摇摇晃晃的眼睛看着他“您在家里呆了一天了，现在的气温很凉爽，您或许会享受出去走走纳凉消暑一会儿？”

艾吉奥还能说什么呢，再者他又不是老得走不动路了，干嘛要逃避这样并无坏处的提议。因此他也只能遗憾地放下酒杯，起身走向花园，在夜幕降临的庄园中听到无数追随复苏的春日一同醒来的吵闹歌声。

“你觉得大山雀怎么样？”他忽然问道，天色还不算太暗，况且虽然不及当年敏锐，艾吉奥的夜视能力依旧保持了极佳的水准。

卢西亚诺跟在他身边，他们路过了那群金翅雀喜爱的小喷泉，让他刚好看到了那只雄赳赳的猎隼雕像“我以为您会更喜欢鹰或者隼。”

“要是我想在酒标上印家徽，那我就该把奥迪托雷宫买下来了。”艾吉奥摇了摇头“这么说，大山雀不好？”

年轻人想了想“它们每年吃掉不少害虫，倒还不错。”

“你还清楚这个？”艾吉奥惊讶道。

卢西亚诺闷闷地点点头“没怎么见，是您之前带回来那本园艺书上写的。”

这倒让书籍真正的主人不好意思地轻咳了一下，但与此同时倒也兴致勃勃地问起他别的内容。

“你分得清那些小鸟的叫声吗？上次我去查看蜂箱，柯尔夫人说藏在夜来香树丛后叽叽喳喳的是一只夜莺。”

“有一些。”卢西亚诺向他列举出几种鸟儿声音的差异，同时提到了这个季节会在庄园中常见的鸟类。

“都是些等着来偷吃葡萄的小贼。”艾吉奥评价道“只除了大山雀是个好朋友。”

“您觉得用它来做标志不错？”

“我可没这么说。”

这个时候，他们已经走到了专属于艾吉奥自己看照的那片葡萄园，春天开始不久，冬眠的藤蔓已经迫不及待地苏醒，无数新芽萌动生长，勃勃攀缘，已经将整片土地覆盖上厚毯似的绿色。

老家伙颇为满意这一片昂贵的品种，最适合白葡萄酒的特雷比安诺，之前卢西亚诺有和他提过一种别样的酿造方法，称为冰酿，让自然的风霜来浓缩糖分与酒精，造就一颗颗挂在树上的醉果。

这个时候他想起来马基雅维利冲他调侃的今年的新酿的事宜，抱歉地看着因为自己年前的牢骚而开始满心考虑酿造的年轻人。

“我们最近可能需要去一趟法兰西。”

卢西亚诺眨了眨眼睛“您需要我留下看照庄园吗？”

“什么，不，当然不。”艾吉奥颇有些惊讶地看着他，但同时反应过来为何对方会有此一问。也是，现在庄园大半的事务都是卢西亚诺在处理，要是他就这么走上一段时间，又该叫谁来管理呢？

“唔，克劳迪亚最近刚结了婚，或许她会愿意和丈夫来郊外避个暑？”

卢西亚诺没发表什么意见，他向来没什么意见。尼克罗哪里明白，这根本不是因为这小家伙想做一只无忧无虑地羔羊，就像莱昂的小萨莱。艾吉奥有时问起，顽固地从落满灰尘的壁炉里扒拉出那么一点儿残余的火花，要点燃它们，孤身一人流浪的夜晚多么冰冷。

卢西亚诺便给他讲一个封闭的农庄，慢慢抚平生长在梅里达.卡瓦扎姓名上的尖刺，他讲了很多不同种陷阱的布置方式，梅里达突然某一天开始不想再穿裙子了，她的膝盖被机关弹出的蒺藜刺破，让她不再能够优雅地行走，但好在无碍于行动和刺杀……

“或许……或许您的妹妹会想要和新婚丈夫出去旅行，或者有什么别的安排。”本该没什么意见的卢西亚诺忽然开口，干巴巴地说道。

艾吉奥发现了一截被折断的葡萄枝，或许是风，或许是路过的仆人走得太急。那截断口簌簌流泪，在他指节上滚过珍珠般的痕迹。

“说的也是。”老家伙叹了口气，但仍然说道“不过，也有些别的人可以拜托，我想，或者花钱雇上一个临时的管家。我是要去探望我的朋友莱昂纳多.达.芬奇，你还记得他对吗？你帮我给他送过几次情报。”卢西亚诺默默地点了点头“庄园……如果要离开，大概需要多久安排好所有的事情？下周切花的工人就要来了吧，木桶需要什么时候去取？”

艾吉奥在心中计算着时间，上次他们往法兰西的路程足足走了三个月，从罗马出发，往西班牙而去。那时候艾吉奥精神比现在好得多，尽管从那时起他心中便总充满对年纪渐长的抱怨了。

如今从佛罗伦萨出发，艾吉奥疑心旅途究竟是会比上次走得更快还是更慢些。

“我想，这个月底再出发也无妨，因为可能来回会花上不少时间，我们还是好好把事情安排妥当再出门得好。”

但就在这时，卢西亚诺摇了摇头。

不知为何，艾吉奥突然想到报时钟里面的那种小鸟，它们点点头，点点头，点点头——而现在这只小鸟摇了摇头，钟摆则沉默不语。

“您不必担心庄园的事，我会把一切安排妥当等您回来的。”他说道“您乐意的话，可以在法兰西多陪伴达.芬奇大师一段时间，等您回来的时候，或许就刚好能品尝年初那一批酿造了。”

为何他曾会烦恼这只小鸟儿就像阿拉伯人的鹦鹉，吉普赛人的渡鸦，平日里只会热切地学舌，沉默时就在他肩头用磨尖的喙小心翼翼蹭过他的鬓角。

这会儿他在心中叹气，呼出暖洋洋的空气，感到头顶的圆月在攀升，攀升，在这之后它会落下，从而迎来黎明。

“如果你真喜欢照料这些葡萄就好了。”艾吉奥小声地说道，卢西亚诺听得真切，却什么也没说。

他们再次默默沿着花园的曲折小径漫步，月光明亮如霜，吵闹的春天歌宴间升起薄雾。等到这些特雷比安诺葡萄成熟时，这雾色也将让它名副其成为享誉托斯卡纳和全意大利的雾葡萄。

时年四月，艾吉奥启程前往法兰西的安布瓦斯镇，春天的地中海沿海气候宜人，几乎每天都是舒适的晴日，每逢降雨也不过使得空气里充满湿润的花草与泥土的芬芳。年老的旅行者独自欣赏，独自徘徊，等到抵达边境线和克洛吕斯城堡时便给卢西亚诺分别去了一封信。

他抵达莱昂纳多的酒庄时正是五月底，葡萄已经开始坐果，长出了成串青色的、珊瑚珠似的小珠子，萨莱操持庄园的水准不好不坏，有时仍然需要依靠自家大师的声名与看照后背的东道主帮持才能够平稳地进展下去。

艾吉奥忘了把这事儿也拿出来给马基雅维利炫耀：他的酒庄卖出的酒可是莱昂的好几倍，多亏了这位天才那些奇巧灌溉工具的帮助，还有一只勤恳小鸟儿的劳作。但这会儿他只是看着一望无际的苍翠的葡萄庄园露出微笑，看着金灿灿的夕阳逐渐熏染上浓郁的赤橙，葡萄叶变作金箔的剪影，穿行检查坐果情况的女工天蓝色的头巾也成了微醺般的粉色。

一个男仆在庄园门前迎接了他，引着马匹穿过余晖下的林荫道，在星星刚刚出现在天空边缘时，艾吉奥在面朝花园，阳光充足的一个卧房里见到了莱昂纳多.达.芬奇。

“艾吉奥！我的朋友，真是你！我原本正打算……或许什么时候可以写信邀请你们，你和尼克罗过来。但你就这么出现了，啊，你已经这么老了，可我分明上次见你时你还没有生出这么多白发呢。”

“你可比我白头得厉害多了，老家伙。”艾吉奥笑着和他拥抱，感到他的老友已经变得轻飘飘的，淡色的单件长袍下的躯体又瘦又干瘪，几乎能轻易触碰到骨骼的棱角。

卢西亚会觉得我也变得轻飘飘了吗？

但是莱昂纳多的蓝眼睛依旧闪烁着未曾衰老的光芒，他大呼小叫，在一团乱的房间里挥手招呼那个引路的男仆“埃蒂安，给我们拿些酒吧，还有些糕点。总不能让远道而来的朋友干坐着。”

男仆刚开口“老爷，您忘了您不能喝酒了？”但他的老主人混不在乎，立马又扭过头来看着另一个年轻些的老家伙“艾吉奥，你用过晚餐了吗？我近日来胃口不佳，因此日间只用两顿饭，现在已经过了第二餐的时间了。若是你饿了，尽可和他们说让厨房去准备。”

艾吉奥的确还没吃晚饭，因此也就不客气请那位埃蒂安先生给他准备一些简单的餐食，坐下来问候起自己的朋友。

他们谈起很多愉快的事，多半是关于过去，而莱昂纳多抱怨着现在——他总在抱怨着现在。他的手不再是那双可以稳稳地描绘出骨骼与肌肉，美与圣洁和一切奇思妙想的手了，这时候他拿出一份图纸，恼火又悲伤地给艾吉奥看。

“我让他们给我做了一副特别的座椅以调整这玩意儿的细节，确保万无一失。可我究竟做它干嘛呢？唉，我想起来了，因为订购它的是喂我吃饱饭，给我暖衣穿的主顾啊！你看看，艾吉奥，我能让人类像鸟儿一般飞翔，像鱼儿一般呼吸，制造出阿瑞斯之子再世的幻像（说到这里，他和艾吉奥相视一笑），却在这里做些什么呢？造一个精妙的狮子，它会走路，会跳跃，摇头晃脑，还能走到你跟前张开血盆大口——从嘴里‘砰！’地吐出一束鲜百合呢！”

这个时候，埃蒂安端上了艾吉奥的晚餐，一点儿面包和冷切的罗勒鸡，两碟意大利风味的抹酱，还有一壶醒好的佐餐酒。

莱昂纳多眼巴巴地看着他倒出酒来，动动鼻子嗅到空气中红酒的芳香，半心半意地装作嫉妒地叹了口气“自从前年，还是四年前，五年前？他们就不准我喝酒啦，这也不准，那也不准。只有热牛奶，还有一些稀饭能够下咽，多么乏味，多么无趣。”

这个时候，艾吉奥意识到在对方面前用晚餐实在是有点儿残忍，但莱昂纳多自个儿又很快笑起来，他也知道艾吉奥的酒庄在新年时那场一鸣惊人的胜利，于是便和他谈论起酒庄来，谈论起那些酸涩又甜美的果实与阳光的艺术。

“我真想念萨莱，他还呆在这儿的时候乐趣可还很多呢，当初我到底又干嘛派他去葡萄园呢？不过他现在倒是发现了自己更喜欢照看那些可爱植物的生活。”他说这话时，看向艾吉奥的眼睛越过漫长的时光与空间注视着远方，或许是哪颗星星、哪朵玫瑰的方向“你还记得那副《蒙娜丽莎》吗？真要说，那可是你给我的一个礼物，我的朋友，那悲伤的夫人几乎无法自在地挤出一个笑容，可你这迷人的家伙却让她展颜一笑了。我将它交给萨莱，它应该能为他换一个不错的退休生活，你知道的，艾吉奥，生活的诸多乐趣都将很容易被贫困消磨，我曾体会过那么多次，可舍不得让他再体会一番。”

艾吉奥不说话，只安静地听着。尽管从前起莱昂纳多就憋不住喋喋不休似的，总是妙语连珠地说个不停，他几乎从不做多余的设想，总是热情洋溢寻觅着、描述着、创造着，可如今，艾吉奥心想——我们都开始沉浸于过去了，而未来，只因为我们珍爱的东西还将延续而存在。

年老的画家、发明家、建筑师喘了口气，似乎是感到疲惫与困倦。他再次慢吞吞地开口，低头看着那张让他充满牢骚的图纸上绽放于雄狮唇边的百合“如今我仍然见到许多那样美好的东西，有时在梦中，有时在明亮的记忆里，可我再也没有了将它们拓印下来，描绘下来的能力……”

他的声音渐渐低下去，似乎已经陷入沉眠，艾吉奥终于忍不住握住他的手，轻轻拿开那份图纸，把它卷好重新收进图纸筒中“即便如此，可它们造访于梦中，保存在珍贵的过去呀，我的朋友。我们拥有的一切难道不已经足够值得欣喜了吗？”

天才先生看着他的目光充满悲伤，他怎会不明白艾吉奥所说的道理呢，难道他不是有一双从无数凡俗与平庸中发现智慧与美的眼睛才成为了画家，才成为一个探索者，一个创造者，一个将缪斯的启迪化为现实，将幻想引入现实的——他是莱昂纳多.达.芬奇，多少人知道，多少人迷惑不解，多少人嗤之以鼻，多少人奉为圭臬。

“不，艾吉奥，这一切多么短暂啊，当我头一天开始学习，开始创作，开始幻想，便知道这世上有那么多伟大的工作亟待完成，我看见它们就像你抬头能够看见夜空中的星子——但是，唉，我又何必隐瞒呢？我的朋友，我时日无多，我能感觉到，或许过段时间再多一点我会恍惚睡去的时候，我就该写封信给你和尼克罗，请你们来与我见最后一面——可那么多伟大的工作，漫天的璀璨明星，我还没来得及开始，却要这么结束了。”

这个时候，埃蒂安进来提醒他的老爷已经到了睡觉的时间，并向艾吉奥礼貌地解释这是为了年老生病的达.芬奇大师考虑。

“你明天还会留在这里吗？艾吉奥。”须发银白的画家被男仆搀着从椅子上起身，伸手握住朋友的手问他。

“当然，莱昂，我会多待几天的，明天会早些时间来看你，所以你也早点休息吧。”

有那么一刻，艾吉奥多不想抛下他的朋友离开，即便离开了，过不了几年——他想，就算莱昂纳多自己不乐意，他也会和尼克罗一起来见他最后一面。他当然也能嗅到那种气味，死亡将近，当他大半生都与死亡相伴，他再清楚不过死神破烂衣衫下寒冷而黑暗的气息。

最后，艾吉奥轻轻从男仆手中接过他的朋友，扶他进卧房休息，一再保证自己第二天、第三天、第四天都会来到庄园，与他交谈，陪伴他。当他离开时，那双年轻的蓝色眼睛忽然苏醒，复又从苍老的岁月中挣脱，隔着朦胧的夜色对他说话。

“艾吉奥，从前我们都觉得学会如何生活很难，即便这就是我们唯一拥有的生活。可如今该学会如何死亡的时候，才发现生活是如此轻易的事情。”

艾吉奥冲他微笑，吻了吻他的额头，向他轻声道晚安。如今铡刀早已不再高悬于他的头顶，可是生活却从未如此艰辛过，艾吉奥知道的，而他也知道，经年之后，很快他也将要开始仓促地学习如何死亡。

当年夏末，艾吉奥终于返回佛罗伦萨的家，他在法兰西呆了将近半月，离别时让莱昂纳多若有需要请立刻给他或者马基雅维利去信，又或者再过一段时间艾吉奥会再来主动拜访。时值最早一批葡萄采收季节开始，越是接近托斯卡纳，前往各大酒庄与农场预备进行采收工作农民与工人也越来越多地出现，道路上拥挤不堪，仿佛一条涨潮的河。

当他停在离家不远的一座小山岗上，遥望偌大的庄园。这里分明秋冬未至，房屋用泥砖与切割小巧的黑色石块修建，可艾吉奥却恍惚察觉风雪与灰色岩石的气息，感到他停留的土地同样在沉默中窃窃私语，牵挂一个古老的命运。

或许是莱昂纳多的悲伤感染了他，因为他如此清晰地记得他曾经快活而烂漫的时候，如今却也见得衰老与死亡蚕食了那一切。艾吉奥在路过庄园前门旁的泉水时停下来，看到自己的倒影在生满青苔的大理石水池中轻轻摇曳，看到一个须发尽白，衰老而颓唐的老人，裹满旅途的烟尘。

这时，他似乎是听见一只猫从树下失足跌下的声音，猛地抬头，正见到卢西亚诺踩碎了一截掉落的枯枝，站在自己面前不远处看着他。

艾吉奥又惊又喜“你怎么……”

卢西亚诺俯身捡起那截断枝扔进路旁的草丛中，走上前来牵住了马匹的辔头“您之前在边境上来信说已经在归程，因此我估摸着这几天您就该到了。”

艾吉奥哭笑不得“那可是一个多月前的事情了，而且最近采收季节开始了，道路上可热闹得很，不那么方便赶路。”

年轻人牵起马匹，他们慢慢地沿着庄园所在山岗的斜坡走上去，穿过夏末时节郁郁葱葱，繁花盛放的林荫道，听见无数只鸟雀婉转、清脆的鸣唱环绕四周。

“的确，我们雇佣的工人已经来了第一批，后天就会开始正式的采收了。您的那一片特雷比安诺今年坐果相当不错，您是想9月还是10月开始采收？”

卢西亚诺抬头看着他，他又有一段时间没有修剪头发了，而且总忘了自己已经不再整日带着兜帽能够作为遮掩，这会儿，薄薄的汗水便使得一些发丝黏在他的脸颊，搭在鼻梁上，湿漉漉地又酥又痒，让他不自觉地眨了好几下眼睛。

“等等，停一下，卢西亚。”艾吉奥说道，在他们停下脚步时俯身轻轻拨开年轻人面颊上的发丝“你该修剪一下它们了。”

如此一来，他也便索性下了马，心想干脆最后一段路就这样走上去好了。这时，卢西亚诺好像才从刚才那一停顿中回过神似的，猛地伸手拉住了他。艾吉奥刚想说上下马这种小问题他还没落到需要人帮助的时候呢，便感觉到一个热乎乎的、紧紧抿着嘴唇的吻迎了上来。

事后，艾吉奥觉得自己第一反应竟是自己已经有一段时间没修剪胡须了有点儿好笑，不过在当时，他倒是随即就反应过来抬手轻轻揽住了年轻人让他靠得再近些——他到底干嘛疑惑卢西亚诺的喜好实在是相当奇怪呢？难道世上千千万万曾经活着，现在活着，未来活着的人就不奇怪吗？——这为他看守庄园的好鸟儿挪动锋利的喙轻轻咬一咬他的嘴唇，啄一啄因旅途而干燥的唇珠，试探唇角勾起的弧度。当艾吉奥张开嘴舔了舔这小心翼翼的啄弄时，它便迫不及待化身为人，抖落了羽毛，将双翼变作一双有力的臂膀深深地拥抱他，用嘴唇吻他，知觉有关人的一切。

晚餐时的鲔鱼刚经过炙烤，用于调味的罗勒边缘被火焰带起一圈金色的焦痕，金红色的鱼肉被橄榄油增添上一层彩釉似的光泽。卢西亚诺难得主动给艾吉奥拿了一瓶酒上来，但是并未醒酒，而且还带了点儿库存稀缺的冰屑垫在大托盘底部。

艾吉奥在他斟出酒时就闻到了些与众不同的气味，盯着淡金色的酒液落入杯中眨了眨眼睛“嗯？你拿了那两瓶我们当时从那两个法国人手里买的酒吗？”

“我没动您的私藏，这是去年坐果那一批芙敏特酿造的。”

“当时从那个匈牙利人手里买的那几株？”艾吉奥努力回忆关于这几株他之前并未曾给予太多关注的葡萄藤“等等，它是今年才采收的那几株之一吗？一月份的时候，我记得它似乎……坏果了。”

卢西亚诺在这个时候笑了笑，若是艾吉奥还没老眼昏花的话，他会说那个笑容有些腼腆的意味“它不是坏果了，虽然的确有相当大一部分不太成功只能丢弃，但是剩下的部分都是靠灰霉菌完成了干化……”

艾吉奥瞪大了眼睛“等等，你是说——这是那些法国佬的贵腐酒，不是，是你酿了贵腐酒？”

那个腼腆的笑容扩大了一点儿，可是立马又在摇曳的烛光下变得严肃而克制，伴随同样轻轻摇曳的淡金色白葡萄酒，来到艾吉奥跟前。

“嗯，不知道您会不会喜欢。”

他们大概是从三年前开始运作这个酒庄的，从头学起如何照看葡萄，酿造芬芳的酒液。艾吉奥带着自己的一大堆私藏和卢西亚诺在此住下，一边修葺这座二手的庄园，一边着手让杂草丛生的葡萄园重获生机。

一开始，稍微客气一点说，艾吉奥酿出的玩意儿完全不能喝，帮他们照看马厩的马夫养的一只山羊倒是阴差阳错喝了不少，隔天就被发现在葡萄园里狂奔了一晚上，把一大片葡萄和支架都踩烂了。这片区域后来便用来种植了有一次艾吉奥去威尼斯时，从一个匈牙利人手里低价买来（不如说是赢来）的芙敏特。

去年的脱颖而出真当是个意外，但他意外归意外，艾吉奥倒是着实靠着这一批酿造扬眉吐气了一吧，顺便在当夜非常顺杆上地给卢西亚诺埋怨那两个法国人的贵腐酒根本就不算什么，而且甜过头了，就算是干型的那几瓶也实在是……天知道他到底喝了多少，艾吉奥端起酒杯，勉强让自己直面没能全部因为醉酒而遗忘的记忆。他可舍不得喝那唯一两瓶的贵腐酒，要是莱昂纳多还能喝酒，倒是一定得给他捎上一瓶。

他尝到蜂蜜的香甜，醋栗带着微酸的香气，椴花轻盈的芬芳，还有柠檬与柚子独特的曼妙滋味绽放在口腔——它实在是非常轻浮而烂漫的一种葡萄酒，但浓厚的红酒是为了忧愁与极热的激情而生，如此轻飘飘的，天真的滋味却正适合一个宁静的午后，一个恬然的夜晚，一个庸俗的吻。

艾吉奥放下酒杯，迎着卢西亚诺有些紧张的目光咋舌“你怎么也和那些法国人一样，酿得这么甜。”

“要是酿成干型，会很容易喝醉的。”

老家伙不满地嘘了一声“就这么一瓶酒想要灌醉我可还早着呢。”

他这话说着就像那些不相信桃红酒也能把自己喝得走不动路，跳不动舞的女士小姐们一样。在那些漂浮而甜蜜的味道里，艾吉奥感到餐后酒的时间仿佛连线的珍珠般粒粒相串，一点点儿拉长，这次卢西亚诺没再请他出去散步了。他们坐在壁炉前聊天，闲谈，谈论童年、过去与女孩儿。

卢西亚诺告诉他自己早几个月前在佛罗伦萨遇到了一个年纪尚小的刺客学徒，但他没细说他们谈论了什么，只说他们相遇，然后卢西亚诺再也没见过他。艾吉奥给他说起自己的朋友，那些仁爱又忠诚的先生还有女士们，他提到马基雅维利曾经被拉.博尔佩误会怀疑，差点儿给死在了自己人刀下的乌龙，提到达.芬奇和奥迪托雷家族的渊源，他为艾吉奥提供的武器、毒药、飞翼与炸弹，提到他的兄长和弟弟——然后他提到了梅丽达.卡瓦扎，看着卢西亚诺灰蓝色的眼睛轻轻地说，他记得那个女孩儿有双比她的哥哥颜色更浅一点儿的苍蓝色眸子。

“梅丽达还没怎么喝过酒，我们离开农场时叔父开的那一瓶红酒让她对这东西印象不太好。”卢西亚诺微笑了一下，听到妹妹的名字、看到她已经模糊的身影、知觉她蓝色的眼睛重新回到了春日，回到阳光灿烂、温暖干燥的稻草堆旁边，回到一望无际、远离城市的原野上“不过她应该也会喜欢这种甜甜的新酿酒，虽然要配她喜欢吃的果干和那种抹了焦糖的蛋糕就不太合适了。”

卢西亚诺在艾吉奥真的开始喝醉之前悄无声息地收走了他的酒杯，老家伙不满地抗议，甚至久违地用上了些从盗贼那里学来的技巧又把酒杯给顺回来。

“你为何一定要让好时光就这么戛然而止呢？ 卢西亚，还是说你这么不自信自己酿出的酒吗？”艾吉奥伸着酒杯冲他歪歪头，无奈地年轻人也只好再给他添了一杯。

“很高兴您能喜欢。”卢西亚诺自己的酒杯几乎没碰几次，他通常是有些一言不发的固执的，今天却觉得自己松动得尤其容易。

等到艾吉奥真的喝醉时，他伸手扶起懒洋洋的老家伙去卧房，听到艾吉奥在他耳边小声嘀咕自己还没那么老呐。这只年老的鹰眯着灰棕色的眼睛穿过夜晚的宅邸四处打探，好像是在张望着一个全然陌生的地界。他晃晃悠悠，头脑发热，在意识到身边坚实的支撑时干脆就放任自己把体重倚了上去，呼出带着蜂蜜、醋栗与椴花气息的热气。

卢西亚诺帮他把衣服换下，用被子把絮絮叨叨的老家伙包裹起来，却看到他精神抖擞，毫无困意地冲自己微笑，轻轻喊他：

“卢西亚。”

年轻人于是低头亲吻他红彤彤的嘴唇，老家伙还没来得及修剪的花白胡茬刺在卢西亚诺的嘴唇和下巴，激起一层轻微的刺痛，仿佛气泡酒里酸甜细密的泡沫，轰然浮起，鼓动在他的胸膛。

艾吉奥动了动头颅，让他的嘴唇落到了侧颊，又慢吞吞地挪到颧骨，轻柔地触及眼角的细纹和皱纹横生的额丘。

“你真的很想我是不是？”老家伙得意洋洋地笑起来，抬手揽住他的脖颈把人拉下来去咬他的鼻子，只可惜准头不太好，一次咬在了脸颊上，另一次干脆自暴自弃去找色彩最鲜明的嘴唇和眼睛。

卢西亚诺没回答，但他埋下头去轻轻舔舐艾吉奥的脖颈，呼吸他身上葡萄酒残留的芬芳，那些沿途曾在他衣袖间留下一个个吻与捉弄的草木的气息，闻到艾吉奥在上一个驿站停留时，因沐浴而残留的精油味道。

这个时候，老家伙皱巴巴的、布满老茧与伤痕的手便主动挤过去抚慰他，一边轻轻地笑起来——他曾问过、想过多少次：卢西亚，我亲爱的，你干嘛要守在这样一棵衰老的树上呢？那么多年轻美丽的夜莺都从枝条间穿过，那么多次太阳与蓝天的光透过厚重的绿叶投落。

愚蠢的家伙，他心想，满怀轻飘飘的快乐拥抱他的小鸟儿，听他磕磕绊绊、喑哑的歌声。

我们手中的剑都曾是举世无双的利刃，杀死无数敌人，也卷入无数无辜的性命——艾吉奥，这样的生活对你有好处——莱昂纳多安然地躺在椅子上对他说道——你花了一辈子追杀圣殿骑士，可他们终究无法斩尽啊，反而是我们要永远陷在充满圣殿骑士的世界里了。

这会儿，卢西亚诺用在被褥下烘得暖洋洋的手去取悦他，过了一会儿便听到艾吉奥嘶嘶抽着气抱怨待会儿还得换被褥。他本意是想把这层碍事的东西给踢下去，秋天还没到来，气温还很暖和呢！但卢西亚诺没等他那么干，便钻进那层碍事家伙下面换成了用嘴给他做。

他们早些年因为聚少离多而且疲于奔命可没怎么尽情享乐过，如今尘埃落定，卢西亚诺却又更多地只是用手或者嘴帮他弄出来，温吞又轻柔。

可这会儿艾吉奥对这种温和的法子感到乏味了，又或者他早就有所不满啦，掀开被子拎着埋在他腿间的小鸟把他揪起来丢到一旁，自己翻身骑上去。

“我是不是变轻了？”艾吉奥垂着眼睛问他，伸手去床头的床垫下面摸索放在那儿的药盒。

卢西亚诺支起一条腿，双手托住他的体重，在老家伙眯起眼睛的瞪视下犹豫地点了点头。

虽然早就知道答案，怎么，难道他没意识到自己也在逐年变得单薄而瘦削吗？但是艾吉奥还是忍不住撇了撇嘴。

卢西亚诺想说什么，但是艾吉奥伸手将手指放在他嘴上，单手打开了药盒斜过眼睛注视着身下的年轻人，挑挑眉露出笑容。

“好嘛，我也是这个年纪了，再过几年可就连调起情来都会变得乏味了。”

“要是您乐意和我调情的话，无论如何我也不会觉得乏味的。”卢西亚诺回答他，伸手捉住嘴唇上的手指在指节上落下亲吻。这个时候他稍微坐起身，看着艾吉奥挖出药盒里的油脂均匀地裹在手指上，不自禁地咽了口唾沫“您需要帮忙吗？”

“如果我需要我会告诉你的，亲爱的。”老家伙回答他，起身将睡袍的下摆提起来，贴着卢西亚诺的大腿把裤子蹭下来，开始做准备。

卢西亚诺安静地看着他，呼吸他轻轻喘息而出醉人的甜香。他当然知道要撩拨起自己的欲望实在再容易不过，而这会儿艾吉奥的一只手肘就紧紧贴在他耳边，时不时仰起头深呼吸时嘴唇就柔软而湿润地碰到他的下颌。老刺客的胸膛消瘦了，肋骨突出肌肤的轮廓更为明显，腹部原本紧实的肌肉也开始变得柔软。而这一切都使他察觉到欲望燃烧的热度，如同一捧热酒正顺着咽喉滑下，将要盛满他的胃，将要融进他的血，将要消解他一切除了渴求之外的思索。

艾吉奥再次仰头深呼吸了一次，搁在卢西亚诺耳边的手肘变成了手掌，捧起他缺乏打理的发丝如同捧起沉默的泥土“会觉得无聊吗？像这样。”他问道，声音低低的，掩饰着已经稍微浮现的疲惫。

卢西亚诺摇了摇头，抬手抱住他去吻他的眼睛，摸到艾吉奥湿漉漉的手指和同样湿润的入口“我很想你，艾吉奥。”

他们开始做ai的时候，卢西亚诺从艾吉奥躯体上吻到那一层薄汗中蒸腾出的甘美气息。酿造是保存岁月与阳光的魔法，那藤蔓曾在春日股长，那果实曾在夏日圆满，日升月落、冷暖轮换让温暖的空气与肥沃砂土成为甜美的苗床，而泉水哺育它，就这样让蜜糖沉睡于枝头——如今它在橡木桶中经久熟成，从稚童成为少女，又浮生为幽灵，如同为躲避东风而缭绕梁间徘徊的永春……

艾吉奥怎会在永远生机勃勃，复苏又消亡循环的世上老去？他闻起来就像是夏天曾吻过他，春日曾与他共舞，他的皮肤上有岁月才能积淀下的黄金，因之一切佳酿也只能经由时间才可成就。

“唔，卢西亚，你这次酿得贵腐酒一共有多少？”结束后，艾吉奥趴在被褥里半梦半醒地问道，因为口渴而不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

卢西亚诺打开窗户通风，在那之前先点起了壁炉以免把睡袍都扒了个干净的老家伙着凉“因为经验不足所以只有两个小号橡木桶的分量，还没有正式灌瓶。”

“那……”

“您不能再喝了。”

艾吉奥不满地咋了咋舌“到时候我是不是也要多一个埃蒂安了？”

卢西亚诺疑惑地看着他，伸手取了桌上的水壶“您想要一点儿香草茶吗？或者蜂蜜水。”

等到卢西亚诺带着煮好的茶回来时，艾吉奥已经睡着了，先前叫他拿来打发时间的文稿搭在枕头上。他将热茶保存在壁炉上，以防老家伙因为口渴醒来时只能喝到苦涩的凉茶。至此，人间的一日已经结束，卢西亚诺关上窗时，听见了艾吉奥在春天时曾和他提起过的，夜来香花丛后的那只叽叽喳喳的夜莺的声音。

在梦中，卢西亚诺再次走在佛罗伦萨高耸的房屋之间，白色与红色老旧的砖瓦包围着他，从这里去集市只需要十几分钟，径直穿过几条长街，走过两座桥就是，要想去教堂广场也很近，而从这里爬上屋顶往东走过两个街区便是被封闭的奥迪托雷宫。

有一个影子跟着他，卢西亚诺心里清楚，那影子知道他的身份，观察他的来处，知道他每次前往集市采购的时间和大致会经过的商铺。艾吉奥究竟为什么选择了卢多维科作为继任者？他并不是一个顽强的人，他的剑未尝饮血，他的手未曾阖上死者未暝的双眼——意志将会在虚弱的团结下四分五裂，将会向四面八方未知的原野尽头而去……但这是艾吉奥的决定，卢西亚诺安之若素。

他即将走过阴影与阳光交界的边缘，而跟随的影子将会在那时来到他身后。

“你就是那个逃兵。”

影子在落下前用手掌轻轻勾住了旁侧低矮的阳台，以减轻落地的脚步声。卢西亚诺动了动手腕，这才想起自己早已不佩戴袖剑，也没有穿着刺客的长袍。

“我知道你，你是罗马兄弟会的人，却逃走了，一个刺客大师，却丢下信条和忠诚一走了之。”

“还有那么多圣殿骑士在这片土地上游荡，他们掠夺、谋杀、欺骗、背叛，”

“你要放过他们吗？难道你的性命比那么多无辜的死者，比你慷慨赴死的兄弟姐妹更加珍贵？”

影子往前走了一步，腰侧的佩剑随之滑过膝头，腕下的袖剑在他抬手发出质问时泄露出寒光。

“那已经不是我的掠夺、谋杀、欺骗和背叛”卢西亚诺回答他，梅丽达重新回到了烂漫的春日里，她在发间轻轻带着永不凋谢的连翘的花冠，她走了，回了家。原来那条闪闪发光、湛蓝、腐朽的河也将一直注入浩瀚的汪洋，遑论一切曾在它怀中浮起的尸体，滴落的血，沉默的刀戟。

“你就没有一点儿羞耻心？你的荣誉呢？发下的誓言呢？一个刺客大师都能轻易背誓？！为了一己私利，贪生怕死，让组织蒙受损失！”

钟声在此刻响起，从鸢尾花的城市上方一直漂浮到很远的地方，或许也会一直漂浮到罗马，会顺流而下，流入汪洋，以及一切与海洋相连的水域。

那绵长的声音或许吓住了影子，他的影子。如同广场上惊起的鸽群，影子也似四散的飞鸟般消融殆尽。在佛罗伦萨高耸的屋檐下，黑暗的巷道溢满阳光。

卢西亚诺醒来时闻到些许湿漉漉的腥味，他本以为那是黏在手上那道年轻影子的血液，它闻起来总像是台伯河的淤泥。随后他才发现窗外的雨声，雨水和泥浆的味道从窗缝间挤进房间里。当他起身去关上上方的气窗时，卢西亚诺看见花园里夹竹桃下的水池边缘缩着一只避雨的猎隼，它的羽毛濡湿而凌乱，有些闷闷不乐，在察觉人的目光时抬头温和又厌倦地看了他一眼。

这时候卢西亚诺发现它脚边另一只较小的鸟儿，或许是一只不小心的知更鸟，或许是一只疏忽大意的金翅雀，或许是昨夜那只低唱的夜莺，或许是一只不自量力的大山雀，但是雨水偃息了争斗、本能与捕食，让它们相安无事地呆在一起。

卢西亚诺轻轻笑了笑，把昨夜熄灭了的壁炉重新点燃，他在端着茶壶去厨房前小心翼翼地吻了吻老家伙的鬓角，不敢用自己的手去触碰他的肌肤。他仍然感到影子的血顺着掌心的纹路和指缝流淌，顺着窗户流淌而下的雨水发出簌簌的响动，如同河岸轻缓拍打的浪潮。

水池边的猎隼眯着眼睛打起盹儿来，雪白色的夹竹桃被雨点打得东倒西歪。又一个吻落在艾吉奥唇角，差点让他掀开眼皮醒过来，老家伙短硬的胡茬扎在卢西亚诺嘴唇上，擦过面颊，那轻微的疼痛从来都使他感到泡沫般满溢的快乐。

如今夏日已经消亡，秋天悄然栖落于泉水之畔。

—THE END—


End file.
